Not Gonna Get Us
by Kavbj
Summary: Ragged breathing, feet trampling, dogs barking and then your startled cry as you fell... Not gonna get us... You turned to me, eyes narrowed and chest heaving. You were afraid, as was I... Not gonna get us... They're not gonna get us... ONESHOT


hey, this is a small fic to the song Not Gonna Get Us by TATU. enjoy! oh, the POVs change everytime you see the song lyrics.

* * *

_**Not Gonna Get Us**_

* * *

_Not gonna get us… They're not gonna get us… Not gonna get us…_

_Not gonna get us… They're not gonna get us… Not gonna get us…_

_Not gonna get us… They're not gonna get us… Not gonna get us…_

_Not gonna get us… They're not gonna get us… Not gonna get us…_

I could hear my blood pounding in my ears, so loud it was painful. Ragged breathing, feet trampling, dogs barking and then your startled cry as you fell. I quickly pulled to a halt, helped you up, and then we were off again.

_Not gonna get us… They're not gonna get us… Not gonna get us…_

_Not gonna get us… They're not gonna get us… Not gonna get us…_

_Not gonna get us… They're not gonna get us… Not gonna get us…_

I wanted to thank you, for helping me, but I was short enough on breath as it was, and I doubt you would have heard me. I wouldn't have heard my self. My breathing was blocking everything out. I glanced down at my pant leg, which was torn and bloody. The gash on my skin from whatever I had tripped over was red and raw. The dogs were barking again, and then there was yelling.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise _

You grabbed my arm and hauled me to the side. We hid there behind the tree until the five guards went past. Luckily, they didn't have the dogs. We veered off the path and into the trees. Branches pulled at my clothes and scratched at my face. You're warning was all that stopped me from falling down that rocky cliff.

_You and me, let's just be honest _

I called your name and you pulled to a halt. I released the breath I was unaware that I had been holding and squeezed your arm. You turned to me, eyes narrowed and chest heaving. You were afraid, as was I. I took the shortly gained time to quickly hug you, and then we started running again.

_We are gonna run, nothing can stop us _

When you wrapped your arms around me, I almost broke. I couldn't help it, everything was becoming too much. We started running again. It wasn't painful anymore; my leg muscles had become numb. Whether it was from the snow or exhaustion, I am unaware. I tugged at your sleeve and pointed to my right. A cave. You nodded.

_Even the night, that falls all around us _

You tugged at my sleeve and pointed to our right. There past the trees, was a cave. I nodded and we made our way over quickly. The cave was small, but large enough for the two of us. Comfort had never been a major fuss for us. We were more focused on surviving. As we collapsed to the floor panting, we waited with bated breath to see if we could hear anyone. Nothing.

_Soon there'll be laughter and voices_

There was nothing. I shuddered and fell onto my back, my weary muscles finally giving up. I curled onto my side, making sure I was able to see outside. There was a full moon, which was useful should we need to make a quick escape. These woods were thick, and the trees were tall, looming over us like giant monsters that parents use in stories to get their children to behave.

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

You shuddered and fell back. I watched silently. You stared outside for what seemed like forever before finally turning your gaze to me. You smiled. You looked so much younger than you already were. I dragged my tired body over to you, and lay down. I opened my arms and you snuggled into me. I held you tight and kissed the top of your head. We needed to stay warm. We needed to stay alive. And all we had was each other.

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

You kept me warm through the night, and I am unsure as to when I fell asleep. But when I woke up, you were still awake, staring at me through sleep hazed eyes. Immediately overcome with guilt for sleeping when it was clear you probably needed the rest more, I switched our positions. I now held you, and you stared at me gratefully. I kissed your forehead and told you to rest.

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

Now it was you keeping me warm, and you keeping watch. And I have never felt safer. They were still out there, I knew that. And tonight was probably going to be a moonless night. It was already early morning, but there was no sign of the sun just yet. Large black clouds were making their way over to us, covering the star filled night sky. I rested my head against your shoulder and shut my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

You finally fell asleep, and I waited patiently for you to wake up. I closed my eyes as well, but didn't allow my self to sleep. I thought about what had happened. Escaping from that place was a difficult thing to do, but together we had managed. The others had already left, somehow getting a free ticket out of there in ways I could not remember. They had been heartbroken to leave us behind, but we had been on a mission at the time, and we knew they would never truly leave us behind, and somehow they came up with a way to get us out of there. Not everything had gone right, but it was going well so far. Now we only have to get the guards off our backs, and then meet with them at the finishing point. I felt you move and I opened my eyes.

_They're not gonna get us… They're not gonna get us…_

You opened your eyes and looked down at me. I put a finger to my lips, signifying for you to keep quiet. Another twig snapped and we both looked outside. Cautiously, we stood and crept to the edge of the cave. We couldn't see anyone, but we weren't willing to take any chances. Nodding at each other, we snuck outside and around the cave, running once we were under the cover of the trees.

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

By the time the sun came up, we were still running. We were so close to the finishing point, so close. We could smell freedom, practically touch it. It was right in our grasp, but I was already in someone else's hold.

_They're not gonna get us… They're not gonna get us…_

You screamed and I spun around fearfully. You were on the ground, cradling an arm to your chest and trying to scoot away from the Rottweiler staring down at you. It moved towards you menacingly, lips pulled up in a feral snarl, saliva dripping from its mouth. It barked at you, and you whimpered. It was one of their dogs, but where were they?

_They're not gonna get us… They're not gonna get us…_

The animal kept coming closer. The pain in my arm from where he had bitten me was almost unbearable, but I'd had worse. You were looking around, searching. I know what for. And I was wondering the same thing, where were the guards. You threw a few large stones at the beast, and it finally retreated. I managed to stand, swaying for a second before I walked clumsily over to you.

_They're not gonna get us… They're not gonna get us…_

You walked over to me and I let you use me as a support. I asked if you were alright to keep moving, seeing we couldn't find the guards, and you nodded. We started jogging. I didn't want to give you any pain. The bite looked horrible. After a while I glanced at you again. Not good. You were pale and sweating, breathing ragged not from the running, but the pain.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple_

I felt you looking at me again, but I kept pushing forward. It became too much and I had to stop. I leant my back against a nearby tree and tilted my head back. The sky was darkening as more thick clouds rolled in. we stayed there for a while, and it wasn't long until it started raining.

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

It started raining, and we were immediately drenched. We did not need this. Things were hard enough. I was bleeding, you were bleeding and the dogs would be able to track us. A quiet chuckle brought me from my thoughts and I looked over at you. You smiled at me bitterly, telling me that this was such a wonderful way to die. I frowned; you weren't giving up were you?

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

I saw the challenge in your expression, and though I struggled, pride eventually won out. I had come too far to stop now, you were right. And we were so close…. Were we? Were we even going the right way? I didn't ask you, not wanting to be the pessimistic one. Too late for that.

_Our spirits rise they're not gonna get us_

The helicopter was behind us, and another our slowly ticked by. They were worried, everyone was worried. We had gotten free, and then they had found us. Then we had gotten free again, but you two hadn't. It was hard to leave you behind, but we already had something planned. As all things do, it didn't go according to plan, but that didn't matter now.

_My love for you, always forever_

We broke through the last of the trees. You were slung over my back, barely conscious. You had suddenly become dizzy and toppled to the ground. Your forehead was glistening with sweat, and your cheeks were flushed a bright red. But as I saw the others, I was overcome with relief. We had made it, and I hadn't broken my promise.

_Just you and me, all else is nothing_

I could hear the others around me, and I cracked open my eyes. We had made it. You had kept your promise. I lifted my head, but immediately regretted it as I was overcome with a wave of nausea. I forced you to drop me and I threw up. You fell to your knees next to me. They could come to us; we were too tired to go to them.

_Not going back, not going back there_

We ran over to you. You looked horrible, and he was definitely ill. The gash on his leg is probably infected as well. Other than that, you were both fine, though that was a vague description. An exaggerated description as well, but we didn't care. We hugged you, tears streaming down some of our faces. You were ok.

_They don't understand… they don't understand us…_

My team came over to me, and for once, I welcomed their hugs and hyperness. It meant I was alive. They lifted you and me up and carried us to the chopper. Hit by another wave of dizziness, I fell back against them. They picked up their speed and before I knew it, I was laying down, wrapped in blankets. You were sitting opposite me, also wrapped up, just staring outside as we took off. I weakly called you over.

_Not gonna get us… Not gonna get us…_

You called me over and I now stood before you. I pushed your hair from your hot forehead and pressed my lips against it, mentally wincing at the heat emitting from the skin. You clutched my hand tightly and started drifting off to sleep. For now I'll just watch, but I'll join you soon. Do not worry my friend, they're not gonna get us. Not now, not ever.

_Nothing can stop us, not now I love you  
they're not gonna get us… They are not gonna get us…  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

"Bryan?" I whispered softly, fighting off sleep for just a bit longer.

_They're not gonna get us…_

"Kai?" I replied quietly. I crouched down next you, ignoring the burning sensation in my leg and the sudden wave of nausea.

_They're not gonna get us…_

I smiled and shook my head. "It's over right?"

_They're not gonna get us…_

I smirked. "Of course."

_**They're not gonna get us…**_

* * *

well there we go. its supposed to be a friendship fic, but many of you may view it as romance. oops. its funny, this is my third story upload/update this week, and ironically, i seem to be doing all this writing during exam block. that'd be right, when i have all the time in the world, i cant write a thing, when i'm supposed to be doing something very important, i can write... cruel world.

the views were Kai and Bryan, Kai starting first. there were two POVs which i gather you gathered werent from the two RUssians. they were from the others (whoever u want) as they waited for Kai and Bryan.

bye!  
kavbj


End file.
